Jeffery Winger Must Die
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: Someone is out to kill Jeff. But who is it, and why?
1. Prologue

**Jeffery Winger Must Die**

_A/N Someone is out to kill Jeff, but who is it, and why?_

PROLOGUE

I'm numb. As I look around I realize how dark it is. I try to move but I feel how wet my shirt is. I touch my stomach and a sharp pain hits me. I cry out and now my mind is racing. I'm behind Greendale. My back is against a brick wall. And I'm bleeding. I was attacked. Where's everyone else? Why am I alone? Did who ever got me get them too?

The ground is cold.

I can't feel my feet anymore.

I'm shaking.

And I'm alone.

Is this it? Is this the end? I should have screamed before, because now I don't even have the strength to move. Think, think! That's the only way to get out of this. I move my eyes weakly around. Then I realize someone's been standing next to me the whole time. Watching me die.

Rage fills me and I try to get up. My body gives out on me and I fall on my face.

"I told you," the person says sitting on their knees next to me. They put their hand on my back and I feel like giving up. I can't believe it came to this. I'm dying at someone's feet.

"I told you over and over again, but you never accepted it Jeffery." They pushed me onto my back. My visions blurring, I can't see who it is.

"Please," I wheeze, "stop."

"Oh? After all those times, all those times ignoring me? You want me to stop?"

I just nod slightly, my eyes getting watery.

"Fine. I'll leave you to die alone. You always wanted to be alone, isn't that right Jeffery?"

I close my eyes; tears are rolling down my cheeks. No, I never wanted to be alone. I just wanted everyone to think I did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jeffery Winger Must Die**

_A/N Someone is out to kill Jeff, but who is it, and why?_

Chapter 1

I lean forward in my chair staring deeply into my phone. My brows furrow slightly as I try to ignore the constant bickering going on around me. Britta, to my right, is going off about how if the bible was correct, it would mean that we were all incestuous. This of course, is pissing off Shirley, who is reciting some bible scripture.

Now Pierce has to butt in with some Racist comment and the room grows silent. I won't look up to be drawn in, but I can imagine they were expecting me to say something. I'm not their dad. They can figure out their own problems. I just continue playing a game of solitaire.

I finally let out a sigh as I finish a good game. My heart sinks,

"Damn, now I have to say something right?"

Shirley nods, and Pierce says some idiotic gay comment. Seriously, it's not even worth me writing about.

"Look, I thought we agreed that religion wouldn't get between us." They nod. "Good, now Britta, admit you're wrong."

"But I'm-"she tries to interject, but I interject her interjection,

"And Shirley, you need to admit you're wrong too."

I confused them. Perfect, I can use that to my advantage.

"No one knows for sure what happened. There's always going to be some doubt no matter what belief-or in Britta's case, 'Non-belief.'"

They nod slightly. I swear they're so easy sometimes.

"So, why don't we just forgive each other and move on?"

They're smiling now. Perfect.

I smile too and take my seat. I lean forward once again and whip out my phone.

"I bet Adam and Eve did their own children."

Nice going Pierce.

Shirley goes to yell, but then the Dean walks in.

As perusal, he puts his hand on my shoulder with an uncomfortable grip. He's wearing a police outfit that's too tight and well, clearly made for women.

"Freeze!" He pulls out a water gun and squirts me in the face. I just grip tighter on my phone and stare ahead with pure hatred in my eyes.

"That's right kiddos! We're having a fun water themed party!" He squeezes my shoulder slightly. I just roll my eyes and continue fantasizing about killing the sexually confused man next to me.

Annie chips in, "Uhm Dean?"

"Yes Annie?" He finally takes his hand off my shoulder.

"What does the police costume have anything to do with it?"

He looks at me and then quickly glances at everyone else. It's like he's confused and trying to come up with an excuse.

"It was on sale!" Bingo. He leaves and the air of somewhat normality returns.

"I hate him," I say. Everyone quietly agrees.

_How stupid of me to be so naïve! I should have never spoken at all. I should have waited to say anything. Maybe this would have never happened._

Abed and Troy continue talking about some stupid movie I've never even heard of. Britta starts talking to me about something, but I'm too focused on my little game of solitaire to pay any attention. Finally, when it looks like she's caught on; I lift my head and give her my best blank stare.

"What was that?"

She groans and turns to Annie. Why didn't she just talk to her in the first place? Doesn't she know I'm not some hormonal woman? I chuckle slightly to myself and lean -back in my chair.

* * *

><p>The Dean sits quietly in his office. His hands are folded and he glares at his computer screen. On it, a picture of his 'favorite,' Jeffery Winger. Oh, how he wished he could jump through the screen and have him, but life doesn't work that way, and unfortunately, neither did Jeffery.<p>

How many times had he dropped clues that were just ignored or shot down? How could anyone resist what he was putting out? A few times he confessed his entire love for him, but the man was too into that phone to even look at him.

How dare he.

How dare he rip out his heart and show it too him.

He sighs and touches the screen.

"One day Jeffery. One day we'll play charades in the pool."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N-__Don__'__t __be __too __shy __readers __to __give __me __feedback. __I __don__'__t __write __another __chapter __until __I __at __least __have __one __review. __That __way __I __know __I__'__m __keeping __some __interest. __(Also, __I__reply __to __all __PM__'__s-private __messaging- __if __you __have __any __suggestions __I __will __most __likely __put __it __in __the __story __and __give __you __credit. ) __If __you__'__d __rather __email __me, __go __ahead, __my __screen __name __is xxchazywooxx (at symbol) aim . com [without the spaces]_

_I also accept flames or criticism if you think I can improve anything that I'm doing wrong so far in the story._

_(Please don't take out time in your day to yell at me for killing off Jeff, that's the basis of the plotline and I'm afraid I can't fix that)_

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Nine Hours Six Minutes until the murder of Jeffery Winger.<strong>

I was late for the study group session again. It wasn't that I had a problem with being late, it was the reason I was late that I had a problem with. Everyday that deranged Chang stops me before I can get there and demands me to take him into the group. I shouldn't even use the word demands. He degrades himself by getting on his knees, grabbing my _very__expensive_ jeans, and says in a cracking voice, 'Please Jeffery, don't let me die alone.' To which I reply with a swift trust of my leg to that insane head of his.

Maybe when I break his nose for the fifth time he'll leave me and my study group alone. I don't want to get infested with his stupid. It's gross.

I walk into the library and am welcome with a variety of faces. You go ahead and guess who goes to whose. I get a cocky grin, which I can only guess came with a terrible and humiliating joke before hand, an intense stare, a sweet sickening smile, a school girl blush, a tomboy 'wazzup' nod, and well, Troy is staring at Pierce with a very confused face.

I sit down in my seat.

Shirley smiles sweetly at me, "so Jeffery, did you do anything fun for the weekend?"

"Let me think…"

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Ten Hours and Forty-six Minutes until the murder of Jeffery Winger<strong>

I was on the corner of Monument Dr. and Ridgeline Blvd. I was standing next to a school where I had run out of money for my cab.

"Damnit ta hell, why didn't I take my freakin' car?"

The answer was that it smelt like bananas and I don't like bananas. I didn't feel like realizing how stupid I was at the moment.

That's where I met Starburns.

He was across the road to me, half covered by the shadows. The light above him flickered slightly giving me two second glances at him.

I went to ask him for a ride but stopped when I observed the way he was standing. His head was half drawn back, his lips parted slightly, and his eyes glazed over. Starburns was high.

What was I supposed to do, walk over and lecture him? Well, actually, that's what I did do. At least, that's what I told Shirley.

"Starbu-Alex, buddy, how's it hanging?" I held out my hand in a friendly gesture with the best smile put on my face.

I really needed that car ride.

Starbu-Alex just made a weird gurgling in his throat and held out a bag to me. Curiously I took it and peered inside. My heart leapt and sank at the same time.

"This is illegal Starburns."

He murmured something.

"What?"

"Alex, names…Alex." He pulled the bag away from me and pointed at me,

"Don't like how you guys always call me Starburns. Der's a man under dem burns yahno." He was starting to get tempered. I backed up slightly, but wasn't about to stop commenting on his stupidity.

"Then shave them off you idiot."

"Can't do thaaat."

"Why not?" He was starting to piss me off. I should have just walked away from him at this point.

"Cuz they'll come after me if I do!"

He was clearly hallucinating. So, I salvaged what dignity this very confused man had left and took him to the nearest barber.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Nine Hours Six Minutes until the murder of Jeffery Winger.<strong>

"Oh. My. God. You shaved Starburns' starburns!" shouted a very excited Annie.

"Not exactly…" I leaned back in my chair, enjoying the fact I had them all on the edge of their seats, "the barber only got finished with one before he started coming down from his high…"

The room started cracking up. I couldn't help myself and threw up laughter along with them.

Suddenly, everyone got quiet. They were all staring behind me with shocked and somewhat scared faces. Except for Pierce who was stifling another laugh.

I turned.

"I'm gunna get you." He pointed at me with a very serious expression.

"Whatever you say Starburn." And the laughter continued.


End file.
